


Warmth and Light

by DeathByVerbicide



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little angst, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Romance, lots of pure love, the karolsen date that never happened but you all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByVerbicide/pseuds/DeathByVerbicide
Summary: After saving National City from Myriad, life resumes to normal and Kara and James go on their first date, as promised. James notices something isn't right, though... Karolsen One-shot. Partial rewrite of 2x1.





	Warmth and Light

The battle was still fresh in Kara's mind.

The city was safe now, and the citizens were able to return to their regular, schedule-beaten lives. Kara had been hailed as a hero, and her friends celebrated with her in her apartment.

James kissed her right then and there, and it had to be the most overwhelmingly perfect moment in Kara's entire life, each nerve in her body glowing with happiness.

So… why were nightmares of Non still haunting her?

Nightmares of all her friends, locked into Myriad's sickening trance, walking in terrifying unison, like a drone army?

Why did her arms painfully ache from carrying Fort Rozz into space, when that was one of the most heroic acts she could ever commit?

It was because of _fear._

Fear that something like that could happen again, Kara realized with a guilty shiver as she sat up in bed, the night's darkness swarming around her eerily.

And fear that she wouldn't be able to save them if it happened again…

Did Clark get nightmares? Of Lex, kidnapping Lois, or of aliens hurting Ma and Pa Kent?

What about Winn? Did he get nightmares of his father, or Alex of all her responsibilities?

Cat, despite her shrill, business-first method of showing care - did Cat get nightmares, of letting her citizens and viewers down, or publishing the wrong story, and letting people get hurt?

 _4: 08 a.m_ , Kara saw her bedside clock read.

Today, she and James agreed to go on a date - and the thought alone sent butterflies into a warm frenzy in her stomach.

It was a nice relief from the fear burning under her skin, and Kara decided to use it as a distraction against the nauseous nightmares.

She leapt from her bed, and forced a smile as she turned on the lights and went into her closet. Anxiously, she sorted through all her clothing in search of the perfect dress, the right pair of shoes. She dug through her meager makeup collection to pan out what she would put on her face later that day. She grabbed her laptop to see if she could figure out what to do with her hair, and she flew out of her window to the next time zone to grab herself donuts - because a few boxes of donuts always soothed her when she felt queasy.

She put on some soft music and forced herself back under the covers just as daybreak spilled through the night - but it did little to help overcome the fear that hung over her heart like a dark curtain.

In the morning, Kara finished off the remaining donuts and Alex stopped by to cook breakfast for her. Catco was as busy as ever, maybe even busier as Cat hounded Kara down for her next "assignment", and everyone else tried to get details on Supergirl's victory over Non.

Kara flew over to the DEO to check up on Hank, and get a run-down on how the city was healing - and before she knew it, dusk struck, and it was time for her date.

She got ready in the floral red dress she'd chosen, and tucked her feet into the heels, and neatly tied her hair back, just in time for her doorbell to ring.

"James!" She squealed, as he stood in her doorway, beaming at her proudly and handed her a gorgeous bouquet of sunflowers, and kissing the tip of her forehead as she embraced him.

"You look great-" they both mumbled at the same time, before laughing and blushing.

James offered Kara his hand, and she took it as they left her loft.

"So… movie night?" Kara asked nervously, holding her breath in awe of how handsome James looked. "Or just dinner? It doesn't have to be anything special, you know. I'd seriously settle down for a plate of Italian."

"It is a dinner date, actually," James chuckled, looking down at her, "But I've got a little surprise for you. It's not at a restaurant."

"Oh?"

James nodded with a kind smile and held the car door open for her, leaving her curious but excited.

They listened to laughable radio music as they drove, and talked about sports, and aliens, and alien sports, and even exchanged a few funny and heartwarming stories as James drove out of the city.

He held Kara's hand in his own as he drove, and Kara's heart swelled with happiness every time he gently brushed his thumb over the back of her palm.

"So… where exactly are we going again?" Kara inquired with a snort, grinning at James as she tilted her head, matter-of-factly. They had driven for an hour now, and were weaving the car through a narrow mountain path, far from National. The overheard sun was only beginning to pique downwards.

"You know I could've flown us to our destination if we were going somewhere far…" She offered.

"Yeah, but see here, Kara," James replied warmly, his smile sending her stomach into jitters again, "If I _tell_ you where we're going, that sort of ruins the surprise portion of our date."

Kara blushed in embarrassment. "I mean… I could've blindfolded myself so I wouldn't have seen…"

"That… is really one of the most unique ideas I have ever heard," James offered, with a dumbfounded smile.

More heat rose into Kara's cheeks, and James laughed gently, squeezing her hand lovingly.

Spending time with James was one of the greatest remedies to distract her from her worries, Kara thought to herself. But it didn't remove the weight from her shoulders.

Kara bit her lower lip and shooed those thoughts away.

Negativity would _not_ spoil what might be the greatest date of the century.

At some point though, James actually apologized for the 'unique idea' comment, because ironically enough, he was handing her a blindfold so she couldn't see.

"But I can see through walls," Kara stated awkwardly, and James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Could you, uh, not do that, then?" He asked, just as awkwardly, as Kara tied the fabric around her head, covering her eyes.

"Jeez, James," Kara noted, now blinded, "I'm really curious as to where we're going now. What kind of surprise are you hiding? Are we going to, like, Atlantis, or something?"

"Atlantis is real?" James murmured in surprise, beside her as he continued to drive. "I didn't know that…"

"I take it we're not going to Atlantis, then?"

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be there, I swear," he assured, and Kara rubbed her hands together in quiet excitement.

A few minutes later, James killed the gas, and helped Kara out of the car.

He took both of her hands in his and guided her forward about ten feet, careful as she blindly walked in heels over grass and dirt, before stopping and removing the blindfold, his hand on her back.

Kara nearly held her breath in surprise.

They were standing on the peak of a mountain.

"Have you ever seen the sunset from up here?" James asked softly.

"No…" Kara murmured, awe-struck.

National City was sprawled out before her, thousands of feet below, the city's lights glittering gorgeously.

Beyond the city, the ocean's never-ending horizon sparkled about a thousand different shades of blue. Nearby cities were also in her line of vision, and the DEO sat at its isolated spot in the desert. _Heck_ , she could see all of Southern California, miles of coastline, hundreds of cities and towns…

The sun was the most beautiful aspect of the view, though.

Blinding, even to Kara's strong alien eyes, if she looked at it directly - but each ray of light hummed as fresh, rejuvenating strength in her bones, and the glow the light cast over the landscape left her unable to repress her awe.

Vivid hues of gold, orange and pink blended with the sky's calming dark blue in the most delicate display of radiance.

"It's beautiful…" Kara whispered, slowly removing her glasses as she faced James.

He smiled at her, and wrapped an arm over her shoulders to pull her in. "What do you see?"

"A sunset," Kara described, looking over the mountain again, "And I see National City, my home. James, this is _amazing_ -"

He smiled back at her, and tenderly cupped her jaw in his hand. "Do you know what I see, Kara?"

"Mmm?"

"I see someone who works just as hard as the sun to give National City her light and her protection," he answered gently, looking into Kara's eyes, "Someone who has gone through hell itself to defend her people, to never let them lose hope. Kara, you're the brightest sun I've ever seen."

"James-"

"And I know you're a hero," he promised, going back to where the car was parked, before quickly returning to her with a flannel picnic blanket and a basket that smelled of delicious food, "Not because of your powers, or your super-strength or your endurance. But because you refuse to rest as long as there's danger. I want you to know, Kara, that even heroes to take breaks. You deserve the best. You don't deserve to live in fear."

He spread the blanket across the ground, and Kara sat beside him, speechless.

He produced a large New Orleans sandwich from the basket, her favorite when it came to sandwiches, along with several other favorite foods of hers and her bottom lip quivered as she watched. "You drove us up here, and did all this. For me."

"Of course, Kara," James nodded, with a promising smile, and he took her hand again as they ate together

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke. "James?"

"Yes, Kara?"

"How did you know…?"

"That you loved a good New Orleans?"

"No, that I was afraid…"

James took her hand in both of his, bringing it to his lips for a delicate kiss. "Because, Kara. You smile with your eyes when you're happy. And you haven't been smiling."

Kara's insides squirmed with guilt as James spoke.

"I've seen you shutting yourself in for the past few days," he regarded, still holding her hands, "And I can't imagine what you're going through, after you stopped your uncle and his plan. But I want you to know that your inner strength inspires me, to know you have done something incredible and so genuine for all of us. And I want you to know I'm here for you for every-"

And Kara wasn't able to stop herself from kissing him, the kiss soft, deep, perfect. James reciprocated, cupping her neck, tilting her chin up to get the right angle, as Kara hung her arms over his shoulders, before pulling away with a soft smile.

James kissed her forehead again, and held her close, as they both watched the sun dip under the horizon, enjoying the comfort and safety of each other's warmth under the light of the stars.

Suffice to say it was the best first date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Karolsen to death! I hope you enjoyed this, because I'm super angry at the CW for all this Mon-el bullcrap, and for taking James's and Kara's guidance, love and protection away from each other. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Til next time,
> 
> DBV


End file.
